Athlorcaea
Athlorcaea, officially known as the State of Athlorcaea, is a nation located on the continent of Makon, in the north of Terra. It is bordered by Davostan in the west and Telamon in the east. Athlorcaea is the largest nation on the continent, and has the largest population. It is the 24th most populous nation on Terra and 15th by area. It is the successor state to Hutori and Athlorcaea-Hutori. Geography & Climate Falristan, Roccato, and Kenai are hilly and moory with fertile land and a climate that is mild in the summer but cold in the winter. Lagard is mountainous, and further south the mountains give way to coastal plains in Adelia. History The Mashacara Before Athlorcaea was colonized by the Lutherans, it was home to the Mashacaran civilization. The Mashacara had many large cities, the ruins of which can still be found today, mostly in in Adelia. Their civilization controlled most of Adelia, and had vassals all across Athlorcaea. Their largest city was near the base of Mount Athlorcaea, and it was here in the great temple that they performed sacrifices and rituals to their Gods. Many of the colonists inter-married with the Mashacara. Those of mixed Lutheran/Mashacara descent were called Hutors, and today are the largest ethnic group in Athlorcaea, although there is still a small minority of Mashacara who follow the old ways and beliefs. Pre-Athlorcaean History The original name of the state was the Hutori Federation. As Hutori, Athlorcaea experienced many of the possible permutations of any other Terran nation-- monarchy, communism, dictatorship, and liberal republic. Athlorcaean Idea When the Second Hutori Civil War began in 2563, the idea of Athlorcaea was born. Michael Hadrianos together with Turjan Matisse devised an idea to create a new nation, rather than keep the old, Hutorian nation. The idea was to begin again, away from the war and strife that had divided Hutori during the civil war. Proclamation and Foundation On October 9, 2584 the Confederate Democratic Republic of Athlorcaea was proclaimed in Adrianopolis following the Confederation's victory over the Union of Greater Kenai. Following the proclamation the government set about to officially declare the new Democratic Republic. This was achieved on March 26, 2586. Hutori was proclaimed dead, and Athlorcaea had taken its place. Seven people are considered the Founding Fathers and Mothers of this new nation, they were: * Michael Hadrianos, People's Revolutionary Communist Party * Jane Lahaut, People's Revolutionary Communist Party * Arienne Joséphine, People's Revolutionary Communist Party * Juan Antonio Samaranch, People's Revolutionary Communist Party * Ioannes Hadrianos, People's Revolutionary Communist Party * Turjan Matisse, Future Generation Green Party * Peter Bestat, Democratic Nationalists Party Central Greater Terran Region One In 2645 the Saiserist League made drastic changes to Athlorcaea and changed the nation into the Central Greater Terran Region One. This new country became a center for the international organization known as the New World Order. After the reforms made in 2645, the nation began to move towards a dictatorship, soon becoming a one-party state. The Schnell Party arose in the early 2670s and ran against the Saiserists in the parliamentary elections of 2676. At this point, the office of Head of State and Government were unelected, so the Schnell Party was unable to attempt to take those offices. On election day, ninety-nine percent of the vote went to the Saiserists, keeping them in power. Not long after these elections, the Saiserist League was removed from power and the nation descended into anarchy. The parliament was empty of politicians and there was no one in control of the federal government. Finally in February 2678, parliamentary elections were held with four competing parties; the People's Revolutionary Communist Party, the Movement for Athlorcaean Restoration, the Schnell Party, and the Kapitalistische Partei. The PRCP and MAL received the majority of votes and both gained seats in the parliament. The two parties passed new reforms in October 2678, officially restoring the nation of Athlorcaea. Restoration of Athlorcaea Within a few years of the restoration of Athlorcaea, the ARM was defunct and new parties began to rise. House Lusk, a noble house dating from the days of Hutori, returned from exile in Telamon to assert a divine right as princes-sovereign. The Liberal-Democratic Party was founded around the same time to fight for postliberal principles in Athlorcaea. By the end of the 27th century, Athlorcaea was once again a peaceable country and was rebuilding itself. Politics & Government Main Article: Politics of Athlorcaea The Head of State is the State Guide, who is elected every three years. The Head of Government is the Chancellor, who also heads the cabinet. The legislature of Athlorcaea is the National Assembly, which has 250 members. Political Parties Current Political Parties (in order of founding) Related Article: List of Former Parties of Athlorcaea Administrative Divisions Athlorcaea is a republic divided into five constituencies: Adelia, Falristan, Kenai, Lagard, and Roccato. Economy Culture Main Article: Culture of Athlorcaea Demographics Ethnicity As established by a 2710 censushttp://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=239200. * Hutors 58% * Jews 11% * Mashacara 10% * Dutchmen 8% * Davostanis 7% * Telamonese 4% * Other 2% Religion As established by a 2691 censushttp://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=234153. * 21% Lutheran * 25% Other Religious (primarily Protestant) * 38% Atheist * 32% Non-religious, agnostic, and non-aligned Category:AthlorcaeaCategory:Nations